los calientes
by temaki-matsumura
Summary: el titulo lo dice.Shikamaru a camivado su forma de ser(vago) xD por Ino...Ino sorprendida de shikamaru.. es un songfic (primero) shikaxIno


Este es mi primer songfic ... espero ke les guste... ya ke la idea se me vino cuando trataba de kedarme dormida en la noche xDDD

Weno.. la serie naruto y los personajes no son mios. Agradézcanle las buenas ideas a Masashi Kishimoto (autor del manga ke tengo al frente mio) wajajaaj y el otro dia mi hermana me regalo un manga original de naruto...

Uuuh me inspire a ver... con una compañera xD en el paseo del 26 de diciembre.. mientras me contaba ss experiencias con el rojas xDDD y otras cosas mas ke se le ocurrieron a mi inocente cabeza (inocente... ja! Seguro!!)

Este fic va dedicado a Yuna (wiii yo la adoro) y a mi prima Maite (ke esta en sus inicios de volverse fanatica de Naruto gracias a mi xDDD) y se lo dedicaria a mi hermana si no le gustara sakura.. pero bueno.. que le vamos a hacer xDDD... la sgte canción pertenece a babasonicos, uno de mis grupos preferidos, y esta canción es una de mis preferidas.. y con mi hermana la pasamos cantando... ojala que conozcan la canción, esta en el cd jessico, y si la quieren escuchar, agréguenme a msn y yo se las mando xDD

**Los calientes**

-Sakura!!! Sakura!!!!!!! SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!!-

-aaah?? Quee?!?! Que te pasa Ino!!!!porque me vienes a despertar a esta hora!!! TT-

-es que tengo que contarte algo...-

-quee?? Que cosa???-

-es que ayer shikamaru me invito a salir...y bueno... me es extraño.. shikamaru no actúa así... TT-

-pero creia que te gustaba shikamaru...-

-Bueno si, osea no, osea si pero.. pero TT

-pero quee!?!?-

-pero no se!!! Esta extraño... y me preocupa-

-quizás se esta enamorando de ti...y.. van a salir en la noche???-

-si...pero no tengo idea a donde me va a llevar-

**_Ella va a salir esta noche ,  
dejando atrás su vanidad,  
quiere gustar y ser gustada,  
sentirse deseada,  
bailar y bailar._**

Ino y Sakura se habían vuelto a hacer amigas desde las preliminares del examen de chuunin, ahora confiaban en ellas y se contaban sus cosas. Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke y a Ino le había empezado a gustar Shikamaru, pero aun se sentía un poco atraída por Sasuke

-y que paso ayer Ino???-

-eeh?? -

-no me haz contado que fue lo que paso �-

-aaaaahh bueno lo que paso fue que....

:::::::::::Flash back::::::::

-Ino..-

-que pasa, Shikamaru???-

-Quieres salir conmigo mañana, en la noche???-

-Pero.. para que???-

-tu sabes es muy problemático explicar -.- -

-Jaja.. Bueno ya-

-Y mañana nos juntamos en... mmm... mejor yo te voy a buscar a tu casa...-

-Lo que te acomode a ti-

-Mejor lo que te acomode a ti...-

y cuando el moreno dijo esa palabras tomo a la chica de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, le acariciaba su suave cintura, y la chica no puso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar por las caricias del chico. Ambos se querían, de eso no había duda...

**_Cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,  
cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar,_**

:::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::

-Y eso fue lo que paso…- dijo Ino

Sakura se había quedado asombrada...no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de la rubia.. aquel chico que parecía desinteresado de todas las cosas, y que decía problemático constantemente, no podia ser el chico que estaba enamorado de Ino, pero, si tanto la quería.. el chico podría ser capaz de aquello...

-Que te pasa shikamaru???-Dijo chouji mientras comia papas fritas

-Es que invite a Ino a salir en la noche y... creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.. pero es muy problemático.. que pasa si ella no me quiere???-dijo shikamaru con cara de duda

-Yog estoyg segurog deg queg Ino teg quiereg-(traducción: yo estoy seguro de que Ino te quiere)Dijo chouji con la boca llena

-Puede ser.. Bueno.. quizás si.. en realidad si... porque o si no no hubiera respondido el...-

-el que??- dijo chouji recogiendo una papita del suelo

-no nada.. es muy problemático...- dijo el moreno tragándose las palabras...

-mmm... no será que... le convidaste chocolates y ella acepto!!!-

-no-

-le regalaste bombones-

-tampoco-

-la Invitaste a una barbacoa y ella acepto!!!-

-Tampoco-

-mmmm....Le regalaste cupones para que comprara comida...y si fue asi...yo tmb quiero!!! --

-que no!-

-entonces que!!!!!- dijo el chico de los "huesos grandes" muy interesado

-u.u es muy problemático explicar-

-dimeeeee!!!-

-Bueno ya!! Le di un beso! Eso fue!! Y me gusto u.u-

-Oo bueno, si ella no te soltó significa que también le gusto-

-je! Y como sabes tu???-

-::: coff coff ::: bueno, te das cuenta en las teleseries Oo-

-naaah!!! Que problemático.... -.- mejor no me preocupo... si va a pasar lo que paso antes entonces todo estará bien..- pensó Shikamaru

**_El va a salir esta noche,  
dejando atrás su vanidad,  
quiere un compromiso muy corto,  
se siente seguro de provocar_**

Ya era de noche y Shikamaru había ido a buscar a Ino a su casa. La había llevado al Bosque, exactamente, donde ellos jugaban cuando eran mas pequeños y recordaron muchas cosas mientras estaban los dos sentados bajo un árbol hablando...

-Jaja... te acuerdas cuando te tropezaste con una piedra. Y yo te fui a buscar.. y llorabas tanto que tuve que darte un dulce xDDD- dijo shikamaru

-� no fue así... yo me caí y tu me fuiste a buscar... pero no lloraba tanto y no me diste un dulce�- dijo Ino - oye y... que es lo que te pasa??Estas muy extraño..-

-Yo?-Dijo Shikamaru intrigado

-Nooo tu nooo el arbol!- Dijo Ino un poco disgustada

-No me subestimes.. pero si quieres, puedo cambiar- dijo el moreno abrazando a Ino

-Si... podría ser- Dijo la rubia. Mientras se acercaba mas al chico, hasta darla un suave beso en la mejilla , y luego a su boca, el la cual ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente...

**_Si no te apreciara tanto,  
te daría un beso que te haría temblar,  
como yo te aprecio mucho,  
te lo voy a dar igual._**

Luego de esto ambos se separaron.. estaban asombrados... se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos...

-Me quieres?? - susurro Ino en el oído de Shikamaru

- mmm.. depende.. si tu me quieres yo te amo- dijo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño beso a los labios de la chica

-Nunca pensé que podría escuchar algo así de un chico que yo pensaba que no le gustaba la forma de ser de las mujeres... y mas encima que parecía no soportarme...- dijo la chica

-Es que hay una chica... una chica muy especial.. de unos ojos muy lindos... que tiene una forma de ser que siempre me ha interesado... tiene el cabello rubio y muy suave.. y sus labios son perfectos.. son suaves y delicados..- dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia arriba

-Y se puede saber quien es???- dijo la chica haciéndose la lesa

-pues tu-

-mmmm... con que soy yo....podría haber sido por ejemplo.. Temari-

-mmm... no... ella no.. es muy problemática...además sus ojos son como los de Sasuke.. los de la chica que me gusta me recuerdan las nubes...-

-jejej.. bueno.. me tengo que ir.. mañana nos vemos.. es que o si no me van a obligar a vender en la tienda en el fin de semana TT-dijo Ino

Con esta despedida, Ino abrazó a Shikamaru y le dio un suave beso en la boca.. seguido de otro igual.. y otro... y otro.. hasta que ambos terminaron con sus manos tomadas.. sin separarse.. sin cortar el beso... quizás el tiempo del beso fue mas de lo que se demoraría Ino en llegar a su casa.. pero así fue...

**_Cómanse a besos esta noche,  
total nadie lo va a notar._**

**_Ella va a salir esta noche,_**

**_dispuesta a dar su calidad,  
va a jugar su parte coqueta,  
está tan lanzada le viene lo que hay_**.

Era ya el otro día... de mañana para especificar mas, Y shikamaru iba rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento como lo debía hacer todos los días.. y en ese momento paso al frente de una florería... y una chica rubia , Ino, salió de ahí. La chica lo miro con una cara muy tierna.. Shikamaru siguió caminando hasta quedar mas o menos a la altura por donde estaba la chica y ambos se saludaron y siguieron caminando

-Ohaio Shikamaru!! – dijo Ino con su tipica voz

-Ohaio Ino- dijo Shikamaru en estado zombie...

-Que te pasa?? Porque tienes esa cara???-

-Nahh es porque no pude dormir bien... estuve pensando muchas cosas..y en una persona en especial-

-jaja...me imagino...-

-Y pues.. como lo pasaste ayer???- Dijo tomándole la mano mientras iban caminando

-Bien...-

-Solamente bien o muy bien??-

-mmm.. creo que muy bien-

-yo igual...pero.. después me fue muy problemático llegar casa -- como que me quede dormido en el árbol por un rato y lo demás fue muy problemático-

En eso llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento... y se encontraron con Asuma

-Hola chicos! Como lo han pasa... OO que hacen tomados de las manos Oo!?!?-

-Ehh.. ehhh... solo nos encontramos y pues.. llegamos juntos y pues Hay Bueno!! es muy problemático explicar- dijo el chico

-Shikamaru.. tengo que hablar contigo...-

-ahora???-

-sip-

-Hay! Que va... venga.. vamos a hablar.. pero que no sea largo porque es muy problemático-

-ok.. si quieres después del entrenamiento jugamos go-

-ok-

En esto se alejaron de Ino y fueron a conversar...

-Shikamaru... no se lo que pretendas con Ino...pero si quieres yo te puedo dar consejos para conquistarla.. jejej- dijo Asuma

-No... estamos bien.. mejor intentalo con Kurenai, que a mi con Ino nos Ha ido muy bien..-

-OO

con este comentario Asuma se quedo para adentro... quizás todos se daban cuenta que el no podía formalizar una relación con Kurenai (xDDDD)y peor aun... no podia imaginar a sus subordinados juntos... porque ellos...siendo miles de años mas jóvenes que el ya tenian algo...y quizás algo mucho mas emocionante que su amistad con kurenai(amistad.. .seguro!!)

-y se puede saber en que les ha ido bien??-

-mmmm...nop es muy problemático-

-o.o bueno.. esperemos a que llegue chouji...vuelve a acompañar a Ino que esta sola...-

-buenop...-

ojojoj! Hasta aquí lo dejo.. eske la canción repetia mucho unas partes..xDDD eran muchos flash back y el fic no salio como yo la habia imaginado.. en realidad no me gusto como termino todo...pero es muy problemático seguir escribiendo... quisas en algun momento terminare de escribirlo... creo ke ni sikiera fue interesante...pero da igual... pónganme reviews!!! Porfis!!!

gracias maria fernanda!!! va dedicado a ti,a yuna y a la Mau xDDD

bueno.. me despido.. besos a todos!!!


End file.
